


Sacred Terrorist

by Akanue



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanue/pseuds/Akanue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the one dressed in white, staining a world dressed in black. A poem tribute to Hideo Kuze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote a long time ago that I'm reposting.
> 
> I do not own Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex or its characters. This is a not-for-profit fan work.

A strong Affection beats in my heart,

And I have begun to lose sight of what it is.

These people,

These refugees,

They are in desperate need of help.

I am the one dressed in white,

Staining a world dressed in black.

The one that is different,

The one that is the leader.

But one thing,

A memory,

Claws at my mind.

A girl,

Now a woman grown.

The first person I ever loved.

Endlessly searching for this woman,

Forever fighting for my cause.

This is the life that I will live.

As a Sacred Terrorist,

The one dressed in white,

Until I fade away.


End file.
